We found love in a hopeless place
by LaDEDUCIONdeLoORDINARIO
Summary: WWII: París ocupado por los alemanes, y dos ingleses sobrevolando la zona rumbo a España para volver a su país... El motor falla y todo está en su contra, no tienen más remedio que caer al vació, al amparo de su Dios y de parisino, para poder salir [AU, FrUk]


Hace mucho tiempo que tenía esta idea, o más bien el prólogo de este capítulo cogiendo polvo virtual en el ordenador... Dedicado en parte al pobre Mike que fallece en este breve prólogo, a mi querida Beta "loORDINARIO" (siento escribir tan mal ;_; ) y... a Kiriahtan, que en su día pudo ver los orígenes de esta idea inacabada.**  
**

**Aclaraciones:** Personaje OCC (más adelante), yaoi, AU. Inspirado en la película francesa "La gran juerga" (recomiendo que la veáis :3) y como no... Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo torturo un poco a sus personajes (y mas aún a los propios wohohohoho)

**Nota:** Howard Aberdeen es un personaje oficial de la serie, es nuestro amado espía que vive entre italianos y sale en el episodio 85, ains mi Howie~

* * *

Miro una vez más el radar, aun funcionaba y eso desde luego era un milagro después de aquel violento ataque y posterior huida de Alemania. Los controles iban bien pero más de la mitad de los indicadores estaban destrozados, y entre ellos se encontraba el del combustible. Rezaba a dios por que aguantara un poco más.

Según sus cálculos debían de haber pasado o mejor dicho rodeado París hará unas horas. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro, el combustible estaba previsto para que llegaran a Berlín y la bombardearan...

Pero no habían llegado mas allá de Bon, donde habían tenido una "animada charla" con los alemanes antes de salir corriendo de allí. El avión había sufrido muchos daños por las balas enemigas, pero eso no era lo peor.

Aunque salieron tres hombres en esa misión, solo dos habían conseguido salir bien parados... Mike había dejado de respirar y eso había afectado a sus compañeros.

Quiso mirar atrás, donde aun estaba su cuerpo inerte acribillado por la metralla de los aviones alemanes.

Muerto en combate…

No sabía como se lo diría a su madre.

Alejó ese pensamiento. No era momento para lamentos. Se concentró de nuevo en encontrar algo más que nubes en su campo de visión… Estaba en pie, y la misión debía cumplirse a toda costa.

-_Sir,_ deberíamos estar ahora sobrevolando la frontera franco-hispánica.-Howard sostenía el mapa entre sus manos, apartándose las gafas de aviador empañadas de humo. El tampoco miraba atrás.

- _Let me look this map_ .-siguió sosteniendo los mandos atento a cualquier imprevisto, desviando solo unos momentos sus ojos hacia las manos de su amigo.

El general se acerco, casi gateando para esquivar los cables que colgaban del techo. El mapa que sostenía estaba por los extremos parcialmente quemado.

-...-miro el mapa, y después a Howard.-... _Air General Aberdeen_... _This is not a map_ .-puntualizo al ver el enorme agujero de quemadura que se había extendido por todo lo que en su día fue Francia en el mapa. Puede que más tarde fuera una anécdota divertida, pero no era momento para reírse.

-_I know..._ _But_, era lo que sostenía Mike mientras... _Well_... -se le hacía difícil hablar.

Arthur suspiró, y se concentró en los mandos mientras su compañero Howard volvía a los radares e intentaba reparar lo que quedaba de aquella lata con alas. En el fondo rezaba por que Abeerden tuviera razón, y estuvieran en la frontera -aunque sería tener demasiada suerte - Sus ojos estaban cansados al igual que todo su cuerpo. Aún no sabía cómo era posible que se mantuviera en pie. En momentos como aquel solo esperaba por salir de aquella mierda y volver a Londres.

La misión era fácil, sencilla según había afirmado su superior: bombardear Berlín hasta acabar con aquella escoria nazi y volver a casa como héroes... Suspiró, pero no todo era como lo pintaban en la academia. De 15 aviones que partieron solo ellos dos habían conseguido dar la vuelta, o eso les había parecido. Pero ya habían pasado la parte complicada. Habían sobrevolar toda Francia sin que les cogieran, y su objetivo ahora era llegar a la frontera con España donde les recogerían y volver a Inglaterra...

Los ojos verdes se distanciaron, destellando y entregándose a la fantasía de realizar su misión con éxito, volver a pisar suelo inglés y que le dieran el permiso para volver a casa... podía volver a oler el earl grey junto a las voces de su familia y hermanos...

Un sonido estridente le devolvió a la realidad.

-_I'm sorry, sir_ -. se había caído al suelo.

Resoplo... Quería volver a soñar despierto, aunque solo fuera un instante más, pero las nubes empezaron a ser menos densas... Y pudo verla, clara y quizás DEMASIADO cercana: La Torre Effiel tras las nubes… Pestañeó extrañado, no podía ser… Se había desviado del camino completamente.

-_Shit…_

-_Oh my god!_

La metralla lejana no tardo en hacerle coro al ruido de las alarmas de París. Maniobró con prisa para evitar sus disparos a la vez que las alarmas parisinas -peores chillidos que los de su destartalado avión.- se metían en sus oídos.

Howard rodó por el repentino giro, chocando contra la otra pared del avión y Mike sobre él... Su grito no tardo en taladrar el cerebro de Arthur aún más agudo que las alarmas.

-_HOWARD ABERDEEN! CALM DOWN!_-ordenó frustrado. La cabeza podría a estallarle en cualquier momento.

No tenían demasiadas posibilidades de salir de allí. Habían bajado demasiado y además no quería involucrar a ciudadanos inocentes –aunque fueran franceses- al intentar contraatacar. Elevó el morro del avión cuanto pudo para intentar coger altura y forzar una vez más los motores.

-_Capitan!_ _The plane won't keep for much longer!_-él ya se había puesto su paracaídas, y sostenía otro en el brazo.- _We have to go down!_

-_I won't let my selft get so easely by those... bloody bastards_.-siguió tirando de los mandos.

La explosión en el motor izquierdo le hizo soltar los controles y poco después otra sacudida azoto el avión. Los dos motores estaban en llamas. Maldijo con verdadero dolor, pero físico, sino por orgullo y por Mike.

Sin mas alternativa, se acomodó el paracaídas cuando volvió a oírse una explosión. Mirando por última vez a Mike, despidiéndose mentalmente, antes de saltar al vació y abrir el paracaídas, Howard no tardo en seguirle.

Alcanzó a ver como su avión se estrellaba en alguna parte de la ciudad que no llego a identificar, aún en llamas. Todo se le acababa de torcer.

Howard iba arrastrado por el viento alejándose poco a poco a podo de él. Los alemanes no perdieron el tiempo y dispararon contra ellos como si fueran pichones y aunque lo intento no pudo esquivar las balas ni acercarse a su compañero.

Mientras, miraba con rabia a todas partes y a ninguna, buscando algún lugar donde poder aterrizar y lo mas alejado posible de las ametralladoras. Antes capturaran, tenía que darles trabajo.

Segundos después el paracaídas se desgarro casi por completo, precipitándose hacia al suelo con mas rapidez. Movió las anillas como último recurso, viendo el enorme edificio que se alzaba bajo sus pies. No le dio tiempo a plantearse que era. Su cuerpo impactó contra la fachada, con el paracaídas cada vez mas desgarrado y sin posibilidad de alcanzar ahora a distinguir nada. El viento le arrastraba zarandeándole. la cabeza se golpeó contra uno de los adornos arquitectónicos o lo que fuera, enredándose la tela contra él. sus pies patinaron sobre el suelo y volvió a sentir como caía al vació. Creyó que moriría de una vez, pero un andamio freno su caída-. Los brazos no respondieron a tiempo de agarrarse para no caer, y la gravedad hizo el resto. La tela del paracaídas acabo por desgarrarse por completo sin poder soportar su peso sabiendo como inmediatamente acabaría por morir contra el suelo.

Un brazo le agarró justo a tiempo.

* * *

La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra en su vida. Se había levantado temprano. Arreglado y desayunado como de costumbre. Tomando los planos del trabajo que le habían encargado, que no era nada más y nada menos que el cartel que anunciaría la próxima función en la Ópera de París. Casi había saltado de felicidad al saber de aquel trabajo, y del dinero que le pagarían por él.

En el coche había cargado todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras, iba en camino de la ópera soñando despierto con lo que haría con tal suma de dinero. Muriendo aquella fantasía al vislumbrar a aquellos invasores con uniformes ¡Malditos nazis! Pero más asco le daba que pasearan por las calles de Francia como su fuera su propio país. No había día en que no pensara en el momento en el que se marcharan y todo acabara. Y ya puestos que su padre volviera a Francia. Si, el muy... "sabio" se marchó pocas semanas antes de que los alemanes llegaran a París. Y si, no le había avisado... Y si, también se había ido BIEN ACOMPAÑADO.

Torció en la siguiente calle y ahí estaba, exultante y maravillosa... La Ópera de París, y más importante: aquel enorme cartel en blanco que estaba justo en la fachada, esperando a que el plasmara la imagen que anunciaba la siguiente función. Sonrió para sí al recordar la cantidad del dinero que le iban a pagar, y por poco no se choco contra una de las grúas que trasladaban los adornos.

Una vez acomodó todas las pinturas y el dibujo, habló con los otros pintores que habían acabado ya de dividir el enorme lienzo en varias secciones en las que pintarían cada uno. Dada las dimensiones del lienzo, tardó cerca de una hora y media en dejar el dibujo a lápiz y una vez acabado junto con los demás, comenzó a darle color.

Le gustaba su trabajo, desde pequeño siempre le había gustado pintar y dibujar y agradecía mucho el poder vivir de ello. Y más aún por aquellos trabajos tan bien pagados. Suspiró de puro gusto una vez terminó de pintar el fondo y después las letras. Ni siquiera paró en la hora de comer. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Al igual que con las mujeres, era un dedicado con la pintura. Se podría tirar horas y horas pintando, y así lo hizo. Y estaba ya apunto de terminar su parte cuando oyó las alertas.

Un avión enemigo se acercaba. Lo vio claramente al alzar la vista al cielo. Expectante, no se movió de su sitio -aunque tampoco le dio tiempo a reaccionar-, viendo con claridad como dos personas saltaban... _Mon dieu_ que valor para hacer eso, con el miedo que le tenia él a las alturas...

Los otros ya habían bajado del andamio, corriendo lejos hacia los refugios. Su mirada se centro demasiado en aquel hombre que había caído desde el avión con el paracaídas y que ahora se alejaba a lo lejos junto al ruido de los disparos … No le dio tiempo a ver el cuerpo que impacto contra su andamio y que estaba a punto de caerse al vació.

Soltó la brocha y le agarro del brazo.

* * *

Solo es el principio pero... Un Review o más siempre ayuda a escribir =D


End file.
